More Than You Could Imagine
by siro arashi
Summary: COMPLETE Who is Chris? Does he have any relations to the Charmed Ones? What other surprises they might get? This is my continuation of the season finale of 'OH! My Goddess'. This story contains some slash malemale relationships. AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Charmed except for the characters I put into the fic myself.  
  
This fic is my continuation of the season finale of Charmed 'Goddesses', so it basically continues right after Chris blasts Leo as he orbs away. Also this fic contains some slash meaning male/male relationships, so if you don't like it, then go and read something else. Some things that I should mention, I forgot what was Darryl's wife name was (if they even mentioned it), so I decide to make up one (Rosen). If anyone know what her name is tell me and I will change it, now on with the fic.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue  
  
--------------------  
  
"....I'll be watching over you guys." said Leo and orbs away.  
  
As Chris watches him as Leo orbed, with a gesture of his hand there was a flash and Leo's orb was diminished. The new and now the Charmed Ones whitelighter stood up and started to walk up to the front door of the manor.  
  
'I'm sorry Wyatt, please forgive me.' thought Chris as he got to the door and opened it, walked in and with a another hand gesture the door closed behind him. When he walked into the living he saw that there were two visitors talking with Phoebe and Paige. As he walked closer the four turned to him and Phoebe started to introduce one another.  
  
"Darryl, Rosen I would like you to meet Chris Perry. Chris meet our friends Darryl and Rosen Morris."  
  
"Um, hi." greeted Chris nervously as they shook hands. Chris turned to the sisters giving them an uncomfortable look, Paige who seems to understand said, "Don't worry they know what we really are."  
  
"Oh" and the teen whitelighter relaxed a bit.  
  
"Chris here is a whitelighter from the future who helped us defeat the Titans." stated Paige.  
  
"The future?!" exclaimed Darryl.  
  
"Yes, the future." confirmed Phoebe.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well not really."   
  
"You guys still don't trust or believe me." said Chris disbelievingly.  
  
"Its hard to, when you don't tell us anything or who you really are."  
  
"If you're from the future, whats its like?" asked Darryl.  
  
"First of all I'm not allowed to reveal anything that could jepordize time, but because of my interference of the history it changes the future that I know of making it non-existing. So I can't really tell you anything."   
  
Then Piper came down the stairs holding Wyatt, "Ah, Chris you're here, so lets eat then." When she got to the bottom, she walked passed them and into the dining room where everyone else followed still talking.  
  
--------------------  
  
Somewhere in another place that was of another dimension or realm, stood a beautiful, peaceful place which was way beyond the places of Utopia or the Garden of Eden. In a clearing of the area was platform made of beautiful smooth white marble with pillars standing up in a circular pattern. In the middle stood all sorts of water fountains of all shapes and sizes with water flowing in and out of them. As well there were mirrors of all sorts floating in mid air, all around the place giving it an enchanted feeling.  
  
In all this stood three figures each wearing a sparkling white hooded robe which covers their entire body as well as their faces. All three of them walked to the center of the platform and start to talk to one another in hushes and murmurs which we can't hear their conversation. After a few minutes of talking they nodded their heads in agreement and held out their hands which was gloved.  
  
After a few seconds orbing light started to appear around them out of nowhere and started to gather together in the center of the circle of the white robe hooded figures. When the last of the orb light bits joined the now orb ball of light which was the size of a basketball, one of the hooded figure took hold of it. They turned and faced a clearing on the platform they were on and the orb flew forward out of the figure's hands and stopped not so far aways from them.  
  
Then the orb stretches and forms into a human figure. The person slowly open their eyes, blinked a couple of time and looked around their environment. One of the hooded figures spoke.....  
  
"Welcome back, Leo Wyatt."  
  
--------------------  
  
So what do you think? 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where am I, and who are you?" asked the now reborn whitelighter.  
  
"We are the Figures of Time, Past, Present and Future. You are in our santuary, whitelighter." spoke one of the hooded figures. Their voice was not a male nor female sound but was a mixture of both giving it a non-gender.  
  
"Figures of Time?"  
  
"Yes, we look after time itself for the world you live in. You could say we are like housekeepers as you would state it."  
  
"I never knew you really existed." said Leo surprisingly.  
  
"There are lots of things you don't know, whitelighter."  
  
"What happened anyways?" asked Leo.  
  
"How much do you remember?"  
  
"I remember talking to Chris, then I left.....", Leo started to recall, then remembering and in a angry voice,"Chris."  
  
"When I get my hands on him..."growled Leo but he was interupted.  
  
"He's not the one to blame."  
  
"Why not? He blew me up didn't he?" stated Leo.  
  
"Not blew, killed."  
  
"Killed? Whitelighter can't be killed, only Darklighters can kill us."  
  
"Not precisely, he had help from more powerful dark forces than Darklighters."  
  
"Ok, so he killed me."   
  
"Yes, but he was forced to, he is just a pawn of this event that is about to happen."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Leo, curiously.  
  
"As keepers of time we can't interfere and reveal things to you but we will reveal as much as you need to know for the fate of the world."  
  
"Chris of what he told is true, being from the future 20 years from now that you know of. The ruling of the Titans and the darkness and suffering the world was plunged into. Warlocks and demons became under the ruling of the Titans, but except of one group. They are known as Soulseekers.  
  
They reside in another dimension like ourselves which is untouched by time. They had a plan of getting rid of the Titans and rule the world themselves. By changing the past so the Titans would have never ruled. Giving the Charmed Ones the power of gods and getting rid of you so you won't interfere. The beginning of their plan had succeeded with them capturing someone and force Chris to carry out their plans for them."  
  
"Who would they capture that Chris would follow orders from a demon?"  
  
"That is something you should ask him yourself."  
  
"So they have to vanquish these Soulseekers to save the world darkness."  
  
"Not only they but all of you, you are no longer an elder because of us reborning you; you are just a normal whitelighter now. But you won't be able to defeat them with the power of three. You would need others to help you because the Soulseeker's powers are more powerful then Charmed Ones."  
  
"Not an elder anymore?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Others to help?"  
  
"In order to defeat them you would need to find four beings to help you. Which are the four elements of the world."  
  
"The four elements?"  
  
"Yes, the four elements that made the world you live in today. Wind, Water, Fire and Earth. They died a long time ago but their souls and powers were reincarnated throughout time. Now you must find the reincarnated elements and release their power in order to vanquish the Soulseekers."  
  
"But how would we find these four people."  
  
"As fate would have it, they will be gathered in San Francisco and you would meet them very soon. In this scroll, it has what you need but you must a way to reveal the information yourself. Thats all we can tell you, now you must go and do whatever you can."  
  
The scroll the keeper was holding appeared in Leo's hand, as Leo wanted to say something, he disappeared from the keepers sight.  
  
--------------------  
  
Later that night at the Halliwell manor, Darryl and his wife had left and Phoebe and Paige was almost done cleaning up. Piper was in the living room with Wyatt and Chris was standing not far away from them, watching them carefully.  
  
Out of the kitchen came the two younger sisters, and sat down on the couches near Piper and Wyatt.  
  
"Today was kind of a good day." said Phoebe.  
  
Then there were silence and tension in the room, the Charmed Ones was still trying to absorb what had happened the past few days.  
  
"So you're our new whitelighter huh?" said Piper. During the meal earlier Chris told everyone what Leo told him.  
  
"Yes, the elders decided that I should stay here, since my future doesn't exist anymore so I've nowhere to go back to."  
  
"Just who are you really Chris?" asked Paige suddenly.  
  
"I already told you." stated Chris.  
  
"Yes we know you are from the future, but there is something else isn't there?"  
  
"I told you whatever I can."  
  
"But thats not all is there?"  
  
"Yes, Chris tell us." there was a new voice now coming from the stairs. Everyone turned their heads towards the source, and there stood Leo walking down dress in modern day clothing.  
  
"Leo? What are you doing here?! I thought as an elder you can't come down anymore." stated a surprised and a bit happy Piper.  
  
"Was an elder, thanks to Chris who killed me."  
  
"HE WHAT!!!!" the sisters shouted and turned to look at Chris was now standing and had an expression on his face, like he was about the run.  
  
"Hold it Chris, don't go anywhere. I'm not here to kill you or to get revenge."  
  
"But I will, I can't believe you killed my husband!" Piper was now standing, like she was about to blow up the teen whitelighter but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
  
"Piper its not his fault."  
  
"Not his fault! He killed you!"  
  
"Just trust me." said Leo in a calm voice. Looking at him disbelievingly she huffed and sat down.  
  
"Wait a minute, if you said that he killed you then how could you be here?" stated Phoebe.  
  
"Lets just say I had a second chance in life. Now Chris why don't we all sit down and you start to tell us everything, the truth, starting with Soulseekers."  
  
Chris looked at the suppose dead whitelighter with a surprise expression.  
  
"How did you find out?" asked Chris with a low voice.  
  
"How do you think I'm still here." replied Leo.  
  
Chris sat down on the sofa chair, leaned back closing his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Soulseekers?" questioned Paige.  
  
"A group of demons seeking to take over the world." explained Leo.  
  
"Since you found out then I'll tell you." said Chris as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Everything I told you up to now has been true. Me being from the future and the stopping of the Titans but there is another reason I'm here. I'm also helping demons from my time which you heard as Soulseekers to take over the world."  
  
"You're a whitelighter, why would you help demons take over world?" asked Phoebe who was confused.  
  
"I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for someone else."  
  
"Who are you doing this for that you would help demons." asked Piper who was finally speaking.  
  
"You see Piper, Leo, I'm your......."  
  
--------------------  
  
So thats the first chapter, what do you think? Should I continue? Read and review please. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You see Piper, Leo, I'm your.......son's, Wyatt's boyfriend."  
  
After saying that everyone had a surprised face expression except for Piper who fainted on the couch.  
  
"Someone get the smelling salts." sighed Leo.  
  
"I'll get it." volunteered Phoebe as she got up and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"That was unexpected." Paige said amusingly.  
  
When Phoebe came back with the smelling salts she hands them to Leo who try and start to wake his wife up. After a few tries Piper finally woke up and sat up again.  
  
"What happened? I had this dream where Chris says he ours son's boyfriend." asked Piper groggily.  
  
"You fainted and it wasn't a dream, Chris really said he was Wyatt's boyfriend." replied Leo.  
  
"So are you saying my son is gay? Why should I believe you? You could be lying for what I know!" shouted Piper at the teen whitelighter who was slouched forward and had his face buried in the palm of his hands.  
  
"Its true, if you don't believe me have Phoebe touch me and her powers will tell you the truth." answered Chris.  
  
"Go ahead Phoebe, see what you could get from him." said Leo.  
  
Phoebe reached over from where she sat and touched Chris's hand and immediately she started to get visions. From Paige to her to Piper and Leo, to where Chris holding another boy about his age in a loving manner who had Wyatt's features, as well as another of them kissing. After the visions had ended she sat back and took a deep breath.  
  
"So?" quiried Paige.  
  
"Its true." answered Phoebe.  
  
"Well it looks like we won't be having any grandchildren," sighed Piper, "waited a minute if you came back then why Wyatt didn't come back with you?"  
  
"He was the one who was captured and force you to do this, wasn't it? It makes sense now." Leo putted in.  
  
"My baby was captured! How that happened?!" demanded Piper.  
  
"I'll start from the beginning." Chris began.  
  
"I was born from parents who both had magical abilities, my mother was a witch and my father was a wizard. I have the power of telekinesis and the power to release magic energy from my hands."  
  
"Release magic energy from your hands?" questioned Paige.  
  
"Yes." Chris demonstrated by holding up his right hand and a white energy orb formed in a size of a baseball. He then launched the ball at one of the walls and it exploded as it hit and left a black ashed burn mark.  
  
"Sorry about that." Chris apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it but how did you get whitelighter powers if neither your parents were whitelighters." asked Phoebe.  
  
"I'm getting to that. During that time with the Titans still ruling the world my parents along with others as well as whitelighters who were still alive formed together and became rebels against the Titans. We lived in safe houses that were scattered all around protected by magic so the Titans wouldn't be able to find us so easily. I grew up most of my life in a safe house not knowing whats on the outside world.  
  
When I was 18, the Titans managed to find the safe house that my parents and I were in and attacked. My parents and others started fight them and my mom told her whitelighter to get me out of the place. He orbed us to another safe house and told me no matter what happens, bad or good I will keep on going. I want to go back to help my parents but he went back himself and left me there and that was the last time I ever saw my parents or my whitelighter.  
  
I got my whitelighter powers not awhile long after my mom's whitelighter left me at the new safe house. I had no idea how I got them but the whitelighters that were at that safe house at the time, said that my mom's whitelighter must bounded his powers to me. So when he died his powers were transferred into me and from that day I was an orphan."  
  
By now Chris's eyes were glazed over and had unshed tears gathering and a tear fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them. Suddenly an arm was around his shoulders and a hand was running up and down his back comforting him, it was Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"Shhh, its okay." soothed Phoebe.  
  
And Chris kept on going.  
  
"That was where I met Wyatt, he comforted me when I was crying. I blamed myself for my parents and whitelighter's deaths, alway thought to myself that I should had died with them; why did I have lived and they hadn't. Of course Wyatt wouldn't have any of it and snapped me out of it and convinced me that I can't be blamed."  
  
"He right you know, you can't be blame on your parent's death. It was fate that your parents died and it was fate that you lived. Looks like Wyatt takes a lot after us, doesn't he? Leo." Piper finally spoke out during the whole time, she had a small smile on her face. Leo just smiled and nodded back.  
  
Chris continued.  
  
"We became friends after that and not very soon best friends in fact. As time passed we became very close to one another and during that time we pass the point of friendship to love. Um, if you don't mind, I don't want to go into the details on how that happened."  
  
Chris looked at Piper and Leo who stared at him and then nodded.  
  
"But I want to know how you two got together at sometime, alright." Piper said in kind demanding voice.  
  
Chris just nodded and continued.  
  
"Not long after that our happiness was put to a stop when the Titan found the safe house we were in. We battled them but you, the future Piper told to get Wyatt and myself out of there and asked me to take care and look after him. I got ourselves out of there before things got any worst and ran but we soon ran right into the Soulseekers. Because of the fight with the Titans, it left us weak and wasn't able to fight back much and we got captured.   
  
We were then brought back to their place and the leader made me a deal. If I help them with their plan to destroy the Titans and take over the world they will let us live, if not they will kill Wyatt. They tolded me what I had to do and they were powerful enough to send me back to this time. Wyatt told me not agree because I had to get rid of you guys but I love him so much and I couldn't lose him so I....."  
  
"So you agreed to go through their plan and that how we ended up like this." Paige finished for him. And Chris slowly nodded his head.  
  
"So thats why....." Phoebe who now understood. There were silence now with everyone taking in the information that was given to them.  
  
"I'm sorry." The teen whitelighter said in a low sad voice.  
  
"What for?" asked Leo, looking at the young whitelighter confusingly.  
  
"I promised you, the future you, that I would take care and look after Wyatt but instead I didn't keep him safe and we got captured by demons and who knows what happening to him. I'm sorry that I failed to keep my promise."  
  
And Chris buried his face in his knees and sobbed.  
  
"Listen Chris, its not your fault. You can't blame yourself on something you have no control of, just like with your parents. You had no idea that you would run into Soulseekers, just like your parents sacrifice themselves to save you." said Leo who was now sitting beside him rubbing his hand up and down his back trying to calm the distraught teen.  
  
"And I would be proud of you because knowing Wyatt has found someone like you, who love him enough to do anything to save him. I'm just glad that my son is happy and in safe hands even living in a dispute life." Piper said smiling who now sat on the other side of Chris.  
  
"So what should we do now?" asked Phoebe after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"What do you think we should do, save Wyatt of course!" exclaimed Piper.  
  
"You really going to save him?" asked Chris, his head shot up when he heard Piper with a expression of hope on his face.  
  
"Of course we going to save him, I'm not leaving my future son in the hands of a bunch of demons."  
  
"But its not that simple." Leo putted in.  
  
"What do you mean? All we do is come up with a vanquishing spell, find out where they live and vanquish them." said Paige.  
  
"They're not that easy to defeat even with the power of three. You three powers won't be enough to destroy them."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"The ones that brought me back, told me so. In order for us to defeat the Soulseekers, we need to find the four elements."  
  
"The four elements?" questioned Piper.  
  
"They were four powerful forces which died and were reincarnated along with their powers throughout time. We would have to find the people who holds them and release them, in order for us to defeat the Soulseekers."  
  
"Ok, but where do we find these four people."  
  
"The ones who revived me also gave me a scroll that will help us but we would need to reveal the information on the scroll first." Leo explained as he held out the rolled up scroll.  
  
"Time to go through the Book of Shadows." said Piper as she got up.  
  
"Why don't we wait until tomorrow?" suggested Leo.  
  
"Why?!" exclaimed Piper looking at her husband with an unbelievable face.  
  
"With all that we found out and happened tonight, I think its best for us to get a good nights sleep so we will be fully rest before we start."  
  
"Alright, I guess you're right. I'm a bit tired and so is Wyatt." Piper finally agreeing.  
  
"Chris, why don't you stay here tonight and take the couch, if you don't mind that is." suggested Piper.  
  
"Ah sure, I don't mind." replied Chris and Piper and Leo started to head upstairs with baby Wyatt.  
  
"I'll get you a pillow and comforter." said Phoebe as she got up walk toward a closet. She opened it pulled out a pillow and comforter, closed the door and walk back towards Chris. She handed the set to the teen who accepted gratefully and she smiled and start to head upstairs as well.  
  
"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. You will have Wyatt back in your arms before you know it." assured Paige who was the last to leave and gave a smile and headed up the stairs.  
  
When everyone was gone, Chris set the pillow and comforter on the couch and took off his shoes. He then turned off all the lights that were still on, then went back to the couch, laid down and closed his eyes. He soon started to drift off into dreamland thinking of his love, who would soon hopefully be safe and back with him.  
  
--------------------  
  
Well thats for this chapter! I want at least 8-10 reviews before I put up the next chapter, so read and review if you want to more! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning Chris woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking, he groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes from sleep. He stood up, stretched and orbed to the bathroom to take care of his business and cleaned up. After he was done he orbed back down to the living room and walked to the kitchen to see who was up already. When he walked in, he was hit fully in the face with the delicious aromas of all sorts of food.  
  
He looked around and saw plates on the center counter, each filled with all sorts of foods. There were bacon, ham, sausages, pancakes, toast and eggs cooked in different styles, from scrambbled to poached to sunny side up.  
  
"Good morning, so how you sleep last night?" Piper voice asked which broke Chris's stare at the morning meal.  
  
"Ah fine, not great but good enough." replied the teen. He looked over to where Piper was, she was standing at the stove cooking something. She was also looking through the Book of Shadows at the same time.  
  
"So what you'll like this morning, coffee, tea, milk, apple juice, orange juice?" asked Piper.  
  
"Orange juice is fine."  
  
Piper walked over to a cabinet, took out a drinking glass and filled it with orange juice and handed it to Chris.  
  
"Thanks." Chris thanked Piper as he took the glass of juice from her.  
  
A few minutes later Phoebe and Paige walked in.  
  
"Morning." greeted the two younger sisters at the same time.  
  
They went over to the counter, grabbed their own drinks and sat down where Chris was seated at.  
  
"Well lets eat." announced Piper as she brought over the last egg and placed the frying pan in the sink.  
  
"Where's Leo?" asked Phoebe, seeing her brother in law not anywhere in sight.  
  
"The Elders called him this morning, he had a lot of explaining to do."  
  
As they started to eat, Piper continued to look through the Book of Shadows. Not a few seconds later Leo orbed in.  
  
"So what did they say?" asked Piper anxiously, seeing her husband who finally came back from his meeting with the Elders.  
  
"I explained everything to them and decided that me taking the position of an elder wasn't meant to be so I'm relieved from the duties."  
  
"And that means?" Piper pressed hopefully.  
  
"That I will be staying with you guys as you whitelighter again, along with Chris." explained Leo as he grabbed some toast.  
  
"Thats great!" exclaimed Phoebe happily. And everyone else nodded with an grinning smile.  
  
"So Piper, have you found anything in the Book of Shadows?" asked Paige.  
  
"Nothing so far."  
  
"Why don't I keep looking while you eat." offered Chris as he reached over and took the book from Piper and continued to look through it, where Piper stopped at.  
  
"Something still puzzles me Chris." said Paige.  
  
"Yes." said Chris for Paige to continue as he flip through the pages.  
  
"I thought only the blood of our family can look through the Book of Shadows, so may I asked how can you?" (Note: I forgot how the Book of Shadows works so this is how I put it.)  
  
At that question everyone looked at Chris with a good question look.  
  
"I can explain that.  
  
Back in my time, when I was in the safe house with Wyatt we decided on a plan to attack the Titans. During the fight I was injured and lost a lot of blood, when they brought me back they managed to heal me but I had a large blood lost and I would need a tranfusion. Of the whole safe house only Wyatt had the same blood type as me, so he volunteered to be my donor. That the reason why because back in my time I looked through it before but maybe it was the lifebond with Wyatt as well." explained Chris.  
  
"Lifebond?" asked Piper.  
  
In a nervous and uncomfortable voice he explained, "Its almost like being married but not offically."  
  
"My son is married and only being 20." Piper sighed.  
  
"Stop worrying honey, at least we know that they love each other very much." assured and comforted Leo.  
  
"Ah, here it is the page on the elements." said Chris trying to get off the subject when he found what he was looking for.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Paige curiously.  
  
"The Four Elements.  
  
The four elements known as Wind, Water, Earth and Fire are known to be the greatest and oldest magic sources known. They lived back to the time before the earth was created. They are known to be the elements to create the world as well. As any being they eventually pass away but reincarnated through time their souls along with their powers. Every life they live, they will always be friends. One of the elements with be the soulmate of another, alway together in every life to complete one another.  
  
As Wind is with Water creation of storms to bring life, as Earth is with Fire creation of the earth to grow life." finished Chris.  
  
"So according to the book all we need to do is to find one of the elements and we can find the others as well. Find one element and their boyfriend or girlfriend will be another element." sorted out Phoebe.  
  
"Yes but how do we find one, there is so many people in San Francisco. It will take forever." said Paige.  
  
"Not really, all we need to do is to reveal the information on this scroll to help us." putted Leo as he took out the scroll that he was given.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else the phone rang. Seeing Phoebe was the closest one she walked over and picked up the phone.  
  
"This is the Halliwells.  
  
Oh, morning Elsie. What? You want me to come in? Its kind of urgent? Alright fine I'll be in awhile." and she hanged up.  
  
"Sorry guys but Elsie want me to come into the office. Sorry Chris." Phoebe apologized.  
  
"That okay, you guys still have your own lives to life anyhow."  
  
Phoebe then left the kitchen to change and get back to her office.  
  
"Well let clean up this mess then we could head up to the attic and see if we could open this scroll." suggested Piper as she went over to the sink.  
  
"I'll go check on Wyatt." and Leo orbed out.  
  
--------------------  
  
At Phoebe's work place, she finally arrive.  
  
As she walked to her desk, her boss walked in and following behind her was a young man about 20 years old. He had a messy mop like sandy blonde hair that were at neck length, light blue eyes and light colored skin. He was an inch or two shorter than Chris and had Chris's body build.  
  
"So what was so urgent, that you called me in today?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe I would like you to meet Aaron Winsor he's our new comic artist for our paper he just moved here. Aaron this is Phoebe Halliwell, you will be under her supervision for now." Phoebe's boss introduced.  
  
"Uh, nice to meet you. Comic artist?" she shook hand with the teen and look over at her boss in question.  
  
"I thought this is a good idea to get younger readers to buy our paper. So I'll leave it to you guys. Oh yeah Phoebe, because of the successful charity we pulled off I thought to have an celebration. I was wondering if I could use your sister's club again."  
  
"A celebration?"  
  
"Yes, this Friday."  
  
"Three days from now?!"  
  
"Yes that right."  
  
"Alright I'll ask her then."  
  
"Thanks. Well I'll leave you two now." and Elsie walked off.  
  
"So you just move here?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, I lived back in New York and when I finished my schooling, we decided to move here." replied Aaron shyly.  
  
"So you moved here with your parents."  
  
"Um no my parents wanted to stay in New York, so I moved here with my significate other."  
  
"Oh, your girlfriend."  
  
"Um, actually my boyfriend. I hope you don't mind that sort of thing." Aaron said hopefully.  
  
"No don't worry I don't. I have a friend that is gay as well." assuring the teen as she thought back of Chris.  
  
"Thanks." Aaron thanked.  
  
"So you're a comic artist?"  
  
"Well not just a comic artist. Besides drawing cartoons, I draw real life objects as well along with people. I also draw comic styles from those super hero comics as well."  
  
"You have quite a talent then." appraised Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, that what all my friends say as well. So what do I do now?" asked the new staff member.  
  
"Well lets see. Damn I forgot my work and stuff at home, I have to go back and get it. Hey, do you want to come along? I could show you around and you could meet my family." offered Phoebe when she looked around finding that she had forgot her things at the manor. She already had take a liking to the teen, and be friends with him easily.  
  
"Um okay, are you sure?" accepted the teen comic artist.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. My sisters won't mind. Besides we have someone living there that you might want to become friends with seeing that you just moved here."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
And they left the office and head towards the Halliwell's home.  
  
--------------------  
  
Well thats for this chapter, if you want more then read and review.  
  
Oh yeah I want to thank svata2004 for telling me that Phoebe works for a paper. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After cleaning up the breakfast meal and the kitchen, Piper and Paige orbed up to the attic as well as Chris, while Leo tend to Wyatt. When they got there Piper put the Book of Shadows back on its stand and started to look through it for revealing spells and potions, and Leo then orbed up to the attic no sooner later. They started to get to work and for the morning they had tried every type of spell and potion that they could find and think of but nothing.  
  
"Oh, I give up! We tried everything! Every spell, potion, spell and potion and still nothing!" shouted Paige in frustration as she plopped down in a sofa chair that was in the attic.  
  
"And there's nothing about Soulseekers in the book as well. Whomever gave you this scroll Leo, I think its just a lie." said Piper.  
  
"No, I'm not so sure about it being a hoax. I think we just need to keep trying harder." suggested Leo.  
  
"I have something that might help." offered Chris.  
  
"What is it?" asked Piper.  
  
"Could you wait a minute." replied the teen and he orbed away. A minute later he orbed back in and in his arms he was holding a book that was similar to the Book of Shadows but the bindings and cover was a golden and silver color.  
  
"What is that?" asked Paige as she stood up and walked over to Chris who had placed the book he brought on the stand with the Book of Shadows.  
  
"This is the Book of Light." answered Chris as he opened the book and started to flip through the pages.  
  
"The Book of Light..." said Piper as she gave him a look.  
  
"Like you the Halliwells, this book has been passed down my family from generation to generation and each generation contributing something into it. You see my ancestor, Terrence Elger who created the book was a decendent of the wizard Merlin and according to the story; during one of his travels he met your ancestor the one who created the Book of Shadows.   
  
From what I know of they became friends and shared knowledge of their knowing of magic, when they had to go their separate ways my ancestor decided to create the Book of Light, which suppose to be the equal to the Book of Shadows. When Terrence Elger died he infused his magic into the book to protect it from evil forces who may want the book of its magical knowledge." Chris explained as he continued to flip through the pages.  
  
"I never knew that." said Piper as she took in the new knowledge about her ancestor she never knew about.  
  
"So you brought this book from the future." stated Paige.  
  
"Um no, this book is from this time. I just borrowed it from my family."  
  
"Wait a minute, when you came back why didn't you ask you family to help?" asked Piper.  
  
"Because the Soulseekers specifically said that I ask you guys, since you are the Charmed Ones."  
  
As everyone was looking through the Book of Light they didn't noticed when they were performing a spell, one of the candles that was set on the table they were working at, tipped over and rolled over right on the scroll they lefted on the table and it caught on fire.  
  
"Do you guys smell something burning?" asked Paige as she sniffed the air.  
  
Everyone started to sniff as well and turned their heads to source and saw the entire scroll was on fire.  
  
"Oh no, someone put out the fire!" shouted Piper as she and the others sprinted to the table.  
  
"I got it," stated Paige as she held out her hand, "jug of water." And the jug of water from the kitchen appeared in her hand and she dumped it onto the scroll, putting it out as well soaking it wet.  
  
"Oh great! Now what do we do." sighed Piper.  
  
"Hey guys, come look at this!" Paige motioned everyone to go over to her. Everyone gathered around her and looked at the scroll which wasn't damaged at all and words started to appear.  
  
"Oh why didn't we think of putting it on fire first then putting it out with water." Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Well at least we unlocked the scroll, now time to start drying it." Paige held out her hand, "hairdryer." and a hairdryer orbed in her hand. She plugged it in a nearby wall plug and started to blow dry the wet scroll.  
  
Piper and Leo then turned around and found that Chris was gone apparently and wondered where he went, wanting to check on Wyatt they walked down from the attic as Paige was drying the scroll.   
  
As they head towards Wyatt's room they heard someone talking, they stopped at the door and peeked through the opening, seeing the door wasn't fully closed. And inside was Chris with his arms crossed leaned on the end of Wyatt's crib, and Wyatt had his protection shield up.  
  
--------------------  
  
"You are so much like him, but you're not my Wyatt though. Well you will be him in 20 years or so but not the one I know and love. You'll be different from him that I know of since that the future I'm from doesn't exist anymore. You may find a girlfriend when you grow up then maybe Piper will have the grandchildren that she wanted." Chris said in a quiet voice as he talked to the baby Wyatt.  
  
"I wish I knew if Wyatt is okay, I hope it just not too late to save him." sighed Chris in a hoarse voice as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as a tear from his eyes slid down his cheek and dripped onto baby Wyatt's shield.  
  
As if Wyatt knows what he is going through his shield came down and he started to make googling sounds trying to get Chris's attention. Finally opening his eyes he looked down at the baby who was making googling sounds and saw his shield was down and was waving his arms about, as if he wanted to be picked up.  
  
"So you finally trust me, huh?" said Chris who was smiling with tears still in his eyes. Chris uncrossed his arms, reached out and picked up baby Wyatt into his arms and started to hold him.  
  
Outside the door Piper and Leo just smiled.  
  
---------------------  
  
When Paige had finished drying the scroll everyone was back in the attic and was reading through the scroll that they now had revealed. On it, it had information about Soulseekers and a way to find the elements.  
  
"Lets see Soulseekers," read Piper,  
  
"They are a species of demons which once roamed the earth, but because of their brutal way of gaining power they were banished and seal to another dimension by the gods and immortals. They are known as Soulseekers because they absorb souls to gain their power. When one is destroyed the souls that they absorbed will return to their rightful owners. Their power is way beyond any mortal magic and only the power of gods or immortals can revival to their power."  
  
"So a Soulseeker's power is god like." said Paige.  
  
"And only the power of a god or immortal can defeat them, that why we need to find the four elements." added Leo.  
  
"As well include with this is a way to get to the dimension of the Soulseekers as well as to finding the elements." putted Piper.  
  
"Well lets start then," announced Piper as she looked down the scroll, "let see how to create a elemental locator."  
  
"We need a representative of each element as well as crystal or glass fragments." and everyone went to gather the ingredients.  
  
When everyone was back they started.  
  
"Power of the ancient forces,  
  
Base of all magic sources,  
  
Elements to near and far,  
  
Locate them wherever they are," chanted Piper as she read the spell.  
  
"Wind," and Piper blew some air into the pot that they had set up.  
  
"Water," and Paige poured some water in from a glass.  
  
"Earth," and Chris poured in a handful mixture of dirt, sand and gravel.  
  
"Fire," and Leo lit a match and dropped it in.  
  
"For clarity of the spell it holds," Piper poured in the shattered glass pieces.  
  
"Combining of four to which we're told!." once Piper finished the spell the pot started to glow a light blue color and the stuff inside exploded.  
  
--------------------  
  
At the front door of the manor, the sound of keys rattled and the knob turned opening the door and Phoebe walked in followed by the new comic artist that her boss hired, Aaron.  
  
"You live here?!" the teen said in a suprise.  
  
"Yeah, our family have lived in this house for generations."  
  
"I just live five houses down from here." stated Aaron as he was looking around the living room.  
  
"You mean the Grayson's house?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that's the one."  
  
"I didn't know they moved?"  
  
"Then you must be too busy with your life to noticed then."  
  
"You have no idea. Is anybody home?! We have company!" shouted Phoebe to warn the others.  
  
--------------------  
  
"The scroll should had given a warning if the spell was going to explode like that." coughed Chris as he tried to clear the smoke away with waving of his hands.  
  
When the smoke was cleared all four of them looked into the pot and found that a palm size glass crystal was now sitting on the bottom. Piper reached and pulled it to get a better look.  
  
"So how is this suppose to work?" asked Paige.  
  
"According to scroll whenever one of the elements are near it glow in the element's respective color. White for Wind, blue for Water, green for Earth and red for Fire. The brighter it glows, the nearer the element is." explained Leo as he was reading off the scroll.  
  
"You mean like its doing right now?" asked Paige. The crystal in Piper's hand was glowing a bright white color.  
  
"Is anybody home?! We have company!" Phoebe's voice shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Phoebe's home with company, do you think...." started Chris.  
  
"Only one way to find out." stated Leo and everyone headed downstairs.  
  
---------------------  
  
Another chapter done, and as always if you want more, then review! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Phoebe your home!" the voice of Piper coming from the stairs.  
  
Phoebe turn towards the stairs and see everyone coming down the stairs with Piper holding Wyatt. As they walk closer the crystal that Leo was holding behind his back started to a bit more brighter.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda forgot my things back here."  
  
When everyone was in the living room, Phoebe started to introduce everyone.  
  
"Everyone I would like you to meet Aaron Winsor. He just moved here and he was hired to work as the comic artist for my paper. Aaron I would like you to meet my oldest sister Piper Halliwell," introduced Phoebe as Aaron shook hands with everyone.  
  
"Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband as well as my brother in law,"   
  
"Its nice to meet you." greeted Leo.  
  
"My nephew Wyatt Matthew Halliwell,"  
  
"Hey, cutie." commented Aaron as he put his right index finger out which Wyatt grabbed hold of and Aaron shook his tiny hand lightly.  
  
"My younger sister, Paige Matthews,"  
  
"Matthews?" asked Aaron confused.  
  
"I'm their half sister." answered Paige.  
  
"Oh..." Aaron now understanding.  
  
"And Chris Perry."  
  
"Hey." and Chris shook Aaron's hand.  
  
"So you just moved here, how do you like San Francisco so far?" asked Leo.  
  
"Its great, some of the sights are amazing." stated Aaron.  
  
"Also Aaron just live five houses down from here." said Phoebe.  
  
"You mean the Grayson's, I didn't know they moved." Piper said.  
  
"That was what I thought."  
  
"Um, Phoebe I hate to be rude to your friend but we need your help in the attic." Piper putted hoping Phoebe gets what she was trying to do.  
  
"Oh, okay." Phoebe understanding, "Aaron, how about you take the rest of the day off and we can start tomorrow morning." suggested Phoebe.  
  
"Okay, sure. I need to get ready for a date later anyways. I'll see you tomorrow than. It was nice meeting you all." said Aaron as he headed towards the door. Phoebe got to the door before Aaron and opened it for him. Aaron waved good-bye, started down the front steps and headed home. Phoebe waved good-bye as she closed the door and went back to where everyone else was.  
  
"Does Aaron have a girlfriend?" asked Paige when Phoebe joined them again.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble Paige but he's taken already, a boyfriend a matter of fact." replied Phoebe, giving her younger sister a look.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"A boyfriend, huh?" Chris said amusingly.  
  
"Phoebe, your friend Aaron is one of the elements we're looking for, the wind element in fact." explained Leo.  
  
"The wind element? How can you be sure?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"By this." Leo show the crystal he was holding.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Its a element finder, it glows a certain color when an element is near. It was on the scroll that we were given and it was glowing was Aaron was here." explained the whitelighter and the crystal wasn't glowing anymore.  
  
"Yeah, it was glowing big time." stated Paige.  
  
"And since Aaron is the Wind element then his boyfriend has to be the element Water." finished Chris.  
  
"And how did you know this?"  
  
"We found it in the Book of Shadows, saying that Wind is always with Water and Earth is alway with Fire. In every life time they alway meet each other and become friends." answered the teen.  
  
"So what should we do then?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"We will have to get them to release their power as soon as possible." stated Leo.  
  
"What? Tell them to come over saying that we'll going to cast a spell on them?" joked Paige.  
  
"Phoebe, why don't you invite Aaron over tomorrow for dinner and ask him to bring his boyfriend along." suggested Piper.  
  
"Over for dinner?" Phoebe gave her a question look.  
  
"That way we can release both of them at the same time and explain things to them and hope that they won't freak out or anything."  
  
"Are you sure its right, telling them about us?"  
  
"We will have to, if we're going to release their powers."  
  
After a minute of silence.....  
  
"So what should we do now?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you but I have to go back to the club." said Piper.  
  
"Why? Its only like one in the afternoon."  
  
"For interviews."  
  
"Interviews?"  
  
"Yes, one of the bartenders had to go home for a family emergency, so I have to hire a new one."  
  
"I have to go check on my Charges." Leo putted in.  
  
"Well I had volunteered to help out at the community centre." added Paige.  
  
"And I have to get back to the office. Then what about Wyatt?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Chris, do you mind looking after Wyatt while we're gone?" Piper asked the teen.  
  
"Me?!" Chris in a surprise tone.  
  
"You're the only one not having something to do or somewhere to go. So what do you say?" putted in Leo.  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"It will be good practice for the near future." added Piper.  
  
"Practice? If you haven't forgot that I'm your son's boyfriend and I doubt there is anyway we could have kids."  
  
"What about adoption and anyways Wyatt likes you, so I don't have to worry."  
  
"But!.....Oh, alright." Chris finally said in a defeated tone.  
  
"Great! If he needs to be changed his diapers and stuff are in his room and if he's hungry I already prepared some bottles in the frige. Just heat them up and test it if its to hot before you let him drink. Any problems, you can call my cell phone or the club." and Piper handed Wyatt to Chris.  
  
"Oh yeah, Piper I almost forgot, Elsie wanted to ask if she could use the club again for a party."  
  
"A party?"  
  
"Yeah, after having a successful charity, she wants to hold a celebration for it."  
  
"Alright, she could have the party only if its includes the public as well."  
  
"I'll tell her then."  
  
And Piper, Leo and Paige went upstairs to change while Phoebe went to get her things. A few minutes later everyone was back in the living room where Chris is holding Wyatt. After saying their good byes to Wyatt and Chris, Leo orbed out and the girls left the house.  
  
"Well its only you and me now little man, so what do you want to do?" asked Chris looking at the baby.  
  
Litte Wyatt just looked and stared at the teen then started giggling with a joyous expression.  
  
Chris sighed, "Lets go watch tv then." and Chris sat down on the sofa still holding Wyatt and turned on the tv.  
  
--------------------  
  
At P3 club.....  
  
It was almost three in the afternoon and after a few interviews, Piper now is relaxing with some sort of drink sitting at the bar table. A few minutes later the front door opened and Piper turned her head to see who it was.  
  
In walked a young man about 20 years old. He had light brown hair which was neck length and a bit slicked back with a bit of gel, blue-green eyes, a bit tanned skin tone, the same height of Chris and an athelete body build. He was wearing black jeans and a button up t-shirt with a variety colors of blue wave patterns.  
  
The teen looked around the place, looking a bit lost.  
  
"May I help you?" asked Piper, getting the teen's attention.  
  
"I'm here for the bartender job." stated the teen as he walked over to Piper.  
  
"Oh! Sit down, I'm Piper Halliwell the owner of P3."  
  
"Bryan Walters."  
  
"So have you been a bartender before?" asked Piper.  
  
"I took a part time job as a bartender for a club back in New York." replied Bryan.  
  
"You're from New York?"  
  
"Yeah, I just moved here."  
  
"Really?" 'Could this be coincidence?' thought Piper.  
  
"Here's my resume." Bryan handed over his resume and Piper started to look over it.  
  
Just then the front door opened again and in walked surprisingly was Aaron.  
  
"Hey, Aaron. Nice to see you again." Piper called out to the other teen.  
  
Aaron looked over and seeing Piper he greeted back.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Halliwell."  
  
"You can call me Piper."  
  
"You know him?" asked Bryan getting Piper's attention again.  
  
"We met through my sister. Why?"  
  
"He's my boyfriend."  
  
'This must be fate, so he is the element Water since he is Aaron's boyfriend.' thought Piper.  
  
"You're hired." Piper immediately decided and Aaron was walking towards them.  
  
"I am?!"  
  
"Yes. When can you start?"  
  
"Tonight is good." replied Aaron who was beside them now. Bryan turned and looked at his boyfriend.  
  
"Didn't you say you are going on a date tonight? How about you start on Friday night since a party going to take place here." suggested Piper.  
  
"Okay, then I see you Friday night Mrs. Halliwell."  
  
"Call me Piper and have fun." she called out as Aaron and Bryan leave.  
  
'Two elements found and two more to go.' thought the owner of P3 and sat there finishing her drink.  
  
--------------------  
  
Another chapter done, want to read more? Then read and review! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day at the office Phoebe asked Aaron over to dinner, along with his boyfriend and he accepted.  
  
Later that night....  
  
It was a quarter to six and everyone in the house was rushing around getting ready for dinner, as well as their guests would be there at six. Everyone was busy except for Chris who was looking after Wyatt while the sisters and Leo finishing preparing dinner.  
  
Chris, he was wearing a different set of clothes from the ones he came to the past with because that afternoon Piper and Paige insist taking him shopping for new clothes since he can't always wear the same ones everyday. He was now wearing blue jeans, a loosely tucked t-shirt and an apple green buttoned dress shirt over that which he didn't button up, leaving it hang out with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  
  
Just a few minutes passed six the doorbell rang.  
  
"I got it!" shouted Chris as he headed towards the door holding Wyatt.  
  
Once he was at the door he opened it and there was Aaron and Bryan in jeans and dress shirt. Aaron was wearing blue jeans and white dress shirt, Bryan was wearing black jean with a navy blue dress shirt. Chris motioned them to come in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hey Aaron." greeted Chris.  
  
"Hey Chris, hey Wyatt." Aaron greeted back, "Chris, this is my boyfriend Bryan Walters, Bryan this is Chris Perry. He lives here with the Halliwells and Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Piper's son." introduced Aaron.  
  
"Hi, its nice to meet you." as Chris and Bryan shook hands. And they headed back towards the living room where they met up with the rest of the family.  
  
"Hey Bryan, Aaron." greeted Piper.  
  
"Hi, Piper." greeted back Bryan and Aaron as the rest of the family arrived.  
  
"Let me introduce to you my family, Bryan. This is my husband, Leo Wyatt."  
  
"Hi." greeted Leo.  
  
"My sister Phoebe Halliwell." Piper continued  
  
"So your Aaron's boyfriend." commented Phoebe.  
  
"And my youngest sister, Paige Matthews."  
  
"Hey, there." greeted Paige.  
  
"And you met my son, Wyatt and of course Chris." Bryan nodded.  
  
"Everyone this is Bryan Walters."  
  
After introducing everyone, Piper started towards the dining room.  
  
"Alright then lets eat." and everyone followed.  
  
Once they got to the dining room everyone took a seat. Piper being at the head end of the long table with Wyatt in a carrier on her right, next to Wyatt was Leo, then Phoebe, then Paige. On Piper's left was Chris, then Aaron, then Bryan. When everyone was seated they began to eat.  
  
After dinner, they decided to give their two guest a tour of the house. As they finished with the main before and started to head upstairs, they had some small talk.  
  
"So you two, you live at the Grayson's house now; it quite big you know, how do you manage to live in all that space?" asked Paige.  
  
"Actually we don't, not by ourselves anyway." replied Bryan.  
  
"You don't live by yourselves? Who else do you live with then?"  
  
"With my friend and his girlfriend. We four brought the house together, trying to live alone by ourselves without our parents always checking up on us. Besides its more easier to pay the bills then, each of us taking a turn paying."  
  
"So you live with two other friends. Why didn't you ask them to come along with you to dinner? We would love to meet them as well." suggested Piper as she thought 'The other two friends of theirs might be the Earth and Fire elements.'  
  
"They said they had to meet someone so they couldn't come." stated Aaron.  
  
After going through the second floor rooms, they headed up to the attic. Once they got up there unnoticed by Aaron and Bryan, each of the sisters as well as Leo and Chris had in their hands a large white candle.  
  
All five of them surrounded the two boys and place the candles down around them. Seeing the family acting kind of weird, they started to move out of the circle of candles but before they can, Chris used his telekinesis to stop them in their tracks.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" asked Aaron panicking.  
  
"Don't worry you two, it will be over soon." replied Piper as Paige and Phoebe lit the candles.  
  
"What do you mean over soon, what's going on." Bryan who was panicking as well.  
  
The three sisters just stayed quiet as all three of them surrounded the two teens. Each one took out a piece of paper with a copy of the releasing spell that was on the scroll and started to read.  
  
"Nature of their magic source,  
  
Release their power from their core,  
  
Unlease their might from their means,  
  
Return them from what they're before."  
  
Once they finished, the circle of candles created a circle of energy which shot out from the ground below the two teens, ingulfing the entire attic with light. As the attic was full of light the two teens dropped to their knees, their hands holding their heads in pain. When the light died down Aaron and Bryan was still in their kneeling positions. Both of them were glowing in their own respective element colors and eventually glowing faded.  
  
After a few minutes had passed the two teens looked up and saw everyone was staring at them. Seeing that they could finally move, they stumbled back scared, away from the family. When the three sisters appoached them slowly, Aaron raised his hand in a stopping motion.  
  
"S...st...stay back!" studdered the teen. When his hand was raise, out of nowhere a gigantic breeze of wind blew right at them and papers and books were flying everywhere.   
  
"Its okay, we're not going to hurt you. We just need you to help us, can you please just let us explain?" asked Phoebe in a calm, pleading tone.  
  
"We really need you help, so can you please listen." pleaded Chris. Bryan looked at their faces and he was quite sure that they were sincere and serious, so taking a risk he nodded in a yes.  
  
--------------------  
  
Downstairs in the living room....  
  
Everyone was seated down on the sofa sets, Aaron and Bryan on the loveseat, Chris on the sofa chair and the rest of them on the couch with Leo holding Wyatt, with drinks all around. It took awhile but the sisters and rest had manage to explain everything they could to the two distraught teens.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You three are witches, your whole family line was witches and you each has special powers that you use to fight evil and save the world. You Leo are their whitelighter, a guardian angel for witches. And you Chris is half wizard, half witch with whitelighter powers and you're from the future, 20 years from now." sorted out Bryan.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"And you're saying that me and Bryan here are two of the four reincarnated elements of the world which are Wind, Water, Earth and Fire. You need us four so you released our powers, so we could help you defeat a bunch of god like demons and save your boyfriend Chris. Which happens to be Wyatt, Piper's son but from 20 year from now of the future." finished Aaron.  
  
And everyone nodded in agreement again.  
  
"Okay....Let me ask you all something, are you all from mental hospitals?" asked Bryan unbelieving anything they had said to them.  
  
"I know its hard to believe and take in but everything we told you is the truth." stated Phoebe.  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
"Fine, how about this," and Paige held out her hand, "orange" and a orange orbed into her hand.  
  
"You can see that at a magic show." said Bryan disbelievingly.  
  
"Alright how about this." and Chris orbed from his chair to the stairs.  
  
"Smoke and mirrors." said Aaron off handly.  
  
"Alright, how about this." Piper took her glass of iced tea from the coffee table and threw it somewhere and quickly used her freezing power on it. And the glass and tea froze in mid air.  
  
Aaron and Bryan looked at whats before them in awe with their jaws dropped.  
  
"So you believe us now?" asked Phoebe.  
  
The two teen closed their mouths and nodded. A minute or so later, Bryan spoke out.  
  
"Your said you needed our help but how could WE help you guys, we don't have any special powers."  
  
"Remember we told you that you guys are two of the four elements, well your powers are your elements. Besides you do have powers now, since we did the power releasing spell on you." explained Piper.  
  
"We do?" Aaron confusingly.  
  
"If you don't believe us try it." suggested Paige.  
  
"What? We just wave our hand and something happens?"  
  
The sisters just shrugged and nodded. So Aaron just waved his hand and out of nowhere a huge gust of wind flew through the house and the glass on the door to the patio, exploded, scattering glass everywhere. Aaron just sat there stunned at what he just did.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Now you believe us?" Chris asked.  
  
"Okay, do you mind if we talk in private." stated Bryan and the sisters nodded. The two teens got up and walk to the indoor, glass wall patio and started to talk.  
  
Back in the living room Phoebe and Paige had got a broom and dust pan out and started to sweep the broken glass up.  
  
"Do you think they will help us?" asked Paige as she sweep.  
  
"I really do hope so, they are our only chance at saving Wyatt." replied Leo.  
  
"I hope they say yes." prayed Chris.  
  
A few minutes later, the glass had been cleaned up and the two now elemental teens walked back into the room with the others.  
  
"After discussing it, we decided to help you guys." stated Bryan.  
  
"You will!" exclaimed Chris with hope.  
  
"Yeah, its not everyday that you get power to save the world from evil, just like the comic books. And besides your boyfriends' in trouble and we can't let our new found friends down." replied Aaron smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Chris said in relieve as he got up and hugged his two new friends.  
  
"Its nothing. So what should we do now?" asked Bryan as everyone was seated down again.  
  
"Now we just need to find the other two elements, Earth and Fire, then we can go save my future son." putted Piper.  
  
"Earth and Fire huh? Where are we going to find them?" asked Aaron.  
  
"I think we already did, I believe its your two friends that are living with you."  
  
"Oh? And how can you be sure?"  
  
"From what we know, the elements in every life will meet up and become friends and as well as pairing up with their soulmates. Wind is with Water as Earth is with Fire. So since you Aaron is Wind and you Bryan is Water, your two friends could be Earth and Fire." explained Phoebe.  
  
"How could you be absolutely sure?" asked Bryan.  
  
"Well another way is by the element locator." stated Paige.  
  
"Element locator?"  
  
Leo took out the crystal that he was holding in his pocket.  
  
"This is an element locator. When an element is near it will glow a certain color corresponding to that element. White for Wind, blue for Water, green for Earth and red for Fire."  
  
"So we just need our friends near and if they are the remaining elements the crystal will glow." facted Bryan.  
  
"Yeah, that right."  
  
"Alright lets call them over. They should be home by now." stated Aaron as he walked to the phone and picked it up. He dialed a number and after a few seconds some on the other end picked up.  
  
"Hey guys, you're back! Yeah we're having fun. Hey can you guys come over here, we want you to meet some new friends. Okay see you in a few minutes." and Aaron hanged up.  
  
"They're coming right over." and everyone waited.  
  
--------------------  
  
Thats another chapter, and I hope you guys will read and review! 


	8. Author's Note

This is not a new chapter but just a annoucement or note. Anyway this story is going to end in maybe 3 more chapters or so or maybe not. I just want to ask you guys or gals if I just should end it and start a sequal or just keep going with it. I need your opinions so I can decide what to do next!  
  
Thanx for those reading and reviewing More Than You Could Imagine. 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Minutes had passed, as everyone in the Halliwell Manor waited for their two guest and maybe the remaining two elements.  
  
Not soon after ten minutes Aaron making the phone call, the front door bell rang. Paige got up from her seat to answer it. She arrived at the door at the fifth ring and opened it, and let Aaron's and Bryan's two friends in.  
  
A few seconds later, into the living room walked a guy and girl both about 20 years old. The young man was almost as tall as Chris and Bryan, he was a red head with short and a bit curly hair and brown eyes. He had a medium body build and a light skin color. He was wearing black jeans with a grey hooded t-shirt. The young woman was asian, with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She was almost as tall as Aaron and had a slim body figure. She was wearing blue jeans and a yellow fringed t-shirt.  
  
Paige came up from behind them, into the living room and everyone started to stand up to be introduce to one another.  
  
"Everyone I would like you to meet our friends, Jonathan Birch," Aaron pointed to the male teen.  
  
"Hi, you can call me John." the boy greeted.  
  
"And his girlfriend Michelle Fao."  
  
"Hello." the asian girl greeted in a polite manner. Everyone nodded in greeting as well as shaking hands.  
  
"Steven, Michelle I would like you to meet Piper Halliwell." Bryan introduced to his friend as he gestured towards Piper.  
  
"Hello." greeted Piper.  
  
"Her husband Leo Wyatt."  
  
Leo who was holding Wyatt used one of his free hand to shake hands with the two teens.  
  
"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, their son." Bryan continued as he pointed to Wyatt.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell, Piper's sister."  
  
"Hi!" Phoebe greeted.  
  
"Paige Matthews, their youngest sister."  
  
"Hey." greeted Paige.  
  
"And Chris Perry." Bryan introduced lastly.  
  
"Its nice to meet you." greeted the teen whitelighter.  
  
After the introductions were done, everyone started to sit down again making space for John and Michelle as well.  
  
"So who did you guys had to meet that was so important?" asked Bryan.  
  
"Oh, it was my cousin he called saying he was dropping by to give me a house warming gift but I invite him to stay with us for awhile, since we have the room. You guys don't mind do you?" replied John.  
  
"No but does he, you know mind about...." Aaron trailed off, referring to himself and Bryan.  
  
"No don't worry, he doesn't mind that you guys are gay." assured the red head.  
  
"So you just moved here to San Francisco." stated Leo.  
  
"Actually we've live here before when we were kids." stated Michelle.  
  
"What about your cousin, is he new here?" asked Paige.  
  
"No, he lived here a couple of years ago but he moved saying he had some personal issues."  
  
"So what do you two do?" Paige continued.  
  
"You mean for a job?" asked Michelle back.  
  
Paige nodded in a yes.  
  
"Well, I'm training to be an archeologist. You see my father is one of the head directors at the museum and I had always been interested in history and artifacts." answered John.  
  
"Really?" Phoebe said surprised.  
  
"And I work in a herb and medicine store down in Chinatown that my family own." Michelle answered next.  
  
During the conversation, Leo had took out the crystal in his pocket and it was glowing in a mixture of red and green colors, confirm the two being the last two elements. Leo leaned over next to Piper and whispers into her ear.  
  
"Its them the last two elements." and Piper looked at her husband and at the crystal which was glowing. She nodded and turned to face forward and nudged Phoebe in the side, making her turn her head at her sister. Piper made eye contact with her and glace at Leo, Phoebe turned her eyes to Leo seeing the crystal in his hand glowing and she nodded as well. Then Phoebe leaned and whisper into Paige ear who in turn whisper into Chris ear and they both nodded. It was time and Piper again suggested to their new teen couple friends.....  
  
"Why don't we give you two a tour of the house."  
  
"Oh really? We would like to see your place." Michelle accepted and everyone started to stand up.  
  
Piper was leading and everyone else following. After finishing with the main and middle floors, they headed up to the attic. When they arrive the candles from the first releasing spell were still burning.  
  
"Whats with the circle of candles?" asked John looking at the placement curiously.  
  
"Oh, its just a family tradition we do. To ward off evil and give us good luck." lied Phoebe.  
  
"Do you mind if we go into it?" asked the asian girl.  
  
"No, no go ahead."  
  
And the two teens walked right into the center of the circle. Once both were in Chris quickly used his telekinesis to stop their feet from moving. Feeling that their feet can't be moved, John and Michelle started to panic.  
  
"Uh, guys whats' going?!" panicked John as he tried to move his feet.  
  
"Don't worry you two, nothing bad is going to happen. Just relax and it will be done soon, theres nothing to worry about." soothed Aaron.  
  
"What do you mean there is nothing to worry about. WE CAN'T MOVE!" shouted Michelle.  
  
During that time the three sisters had surrounded the two teens and started the releasing spell like before.  
  
"Nature of their magic source,  
  
Release their power from their core,  
  
Unlease their might from their means,  
  
Return them from what they're before."  
  
Just like with Wind and Water the entire attic was engulfed by light. As the light died down, John and Michelle were holding their heads in pain and they're glowing of their element's color. When the light was completely gone, Aaron and Bryan rushed to their two friend to see if they were alright. Aaron placed a hand on Michelle's arm which scared her a bit, making her swish her hand away from Aaron and immediately a nearby stool table caught of fire.  
  
"Not again!" sighed Piper.  
  
"I got it." and Bryan put his hand out and a ball of water started to form and grew as big as a basketball. Then he quickly toss it at the burning table putting the flame out entirely, soaking it and the floor as well.  
  
John and Michelle stumbled back in fear and shock at just what happened, away from everyone else.  
  
"What in blazes is going on here!" demanded John.  
  
"We know that everything is getting weird and all but why don't we all go downstairs and explain everything to you." suggested Phoebe.  
  
John still looked at them, not trusting them.  
  
"Look John, everything is okay. Just let them explain, please?" pleaded Aaron.  
  
"Fine." replied John. Aaron and Bryan helped John and Michelle up and everyone started to head downstairs.  
  
--------------------  
  
Everyone in the Halliwell family started to explain to John and Michelle and it took awhile for them to tell everything but they eventually did.  
  
"And you two actually believe them?" asked John with an unbelieving expression.  
  
"Well, you did see what Bryan did, didn't you?" stated Aaron.  
  
John looked at him and Bryan then at the sisters and whitelighters, then back at his girlfriend.  
  
"Now the question is, are you guys going to help us or not? We really need you help on saving Wyatt." asked Bryan.  
  
"Well you know me, I'll help you guys no matter what. We made a pact that we will always stick together, even if we discovered we are ancient magical being with these great powers that we're going to save the world from evil." smiled Michelle.  
  
"Since Michelle's in, I'm in as well. Anyways I won't abandon my friend in a time of need even if we just met." added John.  
  
"Thanks you two." thanked Chris.  
  
"No problem. So now that we're all here, when do we start? And how do we get there anyways?" asked John.  
  
"Well it only 9:30, why don't we do it now?" suggested Aaron.  
  
"Are you guys sure? I mean you just got your powers. Don't you think you need to get use to them first." said Paige.  
  
"The more sooner we do this, the more sooner we can save Wyatt. And anyways I have this....I don't know.....feeling that I know how to use my powers already. Maybe I'm remembering something from my past life or another." stated Bryan.  
  
"Are all you guys up to it?" asked Piper.  
  
And all four element teens nodded in a yes.  
  
"Alright then lets get started."  
  
And everyone got up and started to head up to the attic once again.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Lets see, according to this we need a body length mirror and six candles of different colors of the rainbow." Piper read off the scoll.  
  
"And I got the potion to open the portal right here." putted in Phoebe as she held up the vial of potion she made during her free time.  
  
"The time of the portal to stay open, depends on the candles itselves. Once the spell has started there is no stopping it. The candles itselves act as a timer, if one of the candles goes out the portal will close." continued Leo.  
  
"That sucks." stated Paige.  
  
"So the length of the portal staying open, is the length of the candles that takes to burn. Alright then the bigger the candle, the more time we have. Phoebe, Paige, I want you two to go around the house and find the biggest candles of each color of the rainbow that you could find." said Piper and the two other sisters rushed off to find candles.  
  
Chris and Bryan moved the body length mirror that was in the attic to the the center of the room. When Phoebe and Paige returned with the candles, they placed then in a circle around the mirror with enought space between them so they won't be knocked over.  
  
"Now everything is set. We need to find out who is going and who is staying to look after little Wyatt." said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm going and there is no way you can stop me." stated Chris.  
  
"Okay then, of course the four elements are going and us three, leaving Leo." stated Paige.  
  
"Leo...." started Piper.  
  
"I know honey, just be careful and bring back Wyatt alright?" Leo understanding.  
  
"Don't worry, you know I will." nodded Piper and leaned up and kissed Leo.  
  
"Well with that settled, lets begin then." stated Phoebe.  
  
Once all the candles were lit, the three sisters took their place in front of the mirror.  
  
"Through space and time, dimension we walk.  
  
Open this gateway, that now we unlock."  
  
And Phoebe quickly threw the potion at the mirror and it shattered at the top and the liquid flowed down the smooth surface. Covering the reflective surface with a thin coat of water and the mirror started to shimmer and ripple like water. And the image on the mirror change to some sort of world that they never seen before.  
  
"Okay then, now what?" asked Michelle.  
  
"The door is opened already, now we just walk through. Anyone wants to go first?" putted Paige.  
  
After a few moments of silence Chris decided to go first.  
  
"I'll go first then." and he took a step forward and walked right into the mirror.  
  
"It looks like we're next, see you on the other side." and Bryan and Aaron stepped through next.  
  
"Ready?" John turned towards his girlfriend and Michelle nodded and they stepped through.  
  
Paige and Phoebe followed right after the elements of Earth and Fire.  
  
Piper was last but before she stepped through she gave her husband another kiss and kissed her son on the cheek and stepped through.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sorry guys for taking so long for this chapter but I was busy with year end exams and stuff. Anyways another chapter up and the story is almost finished! Just about two chapters to go! I think? Anyways I need to know from you guy if I should just start a sequal after this one or just continue adding to this story. I need your opinions please! Oh yeah! Remember to read and review! 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Once everyone was on the other side of the mirror, the eight magic people looked around their surrounds to find out where they were. They were in some sort of dim wet cave with blood red color minerals all around them giving the cave a hell like atomsphere.  
  
"This place is kind of homely, for a demon. It just need some furnishings and home sweet home." joked Paige.  
  
"We're not here for home decorating tips. We're here to save my son from the future!" exclaimed Piper trying to get her sister to focus on their mission.  
  
"Alright, stop argueing. Lets get out of here so we can start looking for the Soulseekers already." stated Phoebe and she started walking towards the mouth of the cave.  
  
Once she got there she stepped outside, not moments later the others were right behind her and just after taking a few steps a sandstorm came out of nowhere and stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"Where did this sandstorm come from?!" shouted Michelle over the loud blowing wind.  
  
"Nothing can ever be easy can it?!" shouted Piper.  
  
"Damn it! I can't see a thing!" yelled John in frustration.  
  
"Wait, let me try something!" shouted Aaron and he started to close his eyes.  
  
Once his eyes were closed, he started to focus and a few moments later he was lifted into the air like Phoebe being able to do levitation. His body then moved into a fetal position and moments later he quickly straighten his our his arms and legs stretched out and he yelled out.  
  
"HA!" and immediately the sandstorm started to calm down until it was blowing a breeze.  
  
After the sandstorm was totally gone Aaron started to float back down and land back onto the sandy ground and the group was able to look around the environment they were in.  
  
The sky was totally covered with dark black clouds, like a rain storm was approaching but the temperature was quite warm. The land itself was barren wasteland with nothing but sand covered ground and dead trees scattered around.  
  
Not so far aways from the group was a fortress of some sort made of raw natural looking formed stones with a dark feeling radiating from it walls.  
  
"So where we're going to start looking?" asked Bryan.  
  
"Maybe trying the dark creepy castle for starters." said Phoebe giving him a look.  
  
"Whoa, I wonder if the Beast from Beauty and the Beast lives there." said Paige in a surprised look.  
  
"Well lets get going people." called Piper as she started towards the fortress with the others following.  
  
--------------------  
  
Fifteen minutes of walking the group arrived at the front gates of the fortress.  
  
"So, any ideas of getting inside?" Phoebe asked everyone as she looked at the pair of stone doors in front of them.  
  
"Here let me." offered John and elemental of Earth took a couple of steps forward and looked right at the doors. Then he lifted his right foot up and stomped the ground with it focusing his powers at the same time. Then the ground beneath them started to shake like a earthquake and rock rubble started to break up from the ground from John's right foot towards the two stone doors. As the trail of rubble hit the doors, they immediately broke apart at the hinges and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Ever thought of being a building demolisher?" asked Paige.  
  
"Paige...." started Piper.  
  
"You know, this is just too easy. I mean don't they even have guards at the door." putted Phoebe.  
  
"Why would they need guards if they're the only ones in this dimension." stated Bryan.  
  
Moments later two figure came rushing out of the doorway. They were tall and their backs were slouched like a hunchback. They were wearing dark raggy hooded robes and covering their faces were some sort of black mask. The mask covers their entire face with only eye holes and small slit for the mouth. Their hands were covered with some black slime like goo dripping as they stood there and they had bird like claw fingernails.  
  
"Who are you people. How dare you enter the santuary of the Soulseekers." spoke one of the demons.  
  
"Well at least this is the right place." said Paige.  
  
"Answer now!" shouted the demon.  
  
"Oh put a cork in it!" exclaimed Piper as she threw her hands out trying to explode the demon. Instead of blowing up her powers just threw the demon back a bit in a stun.  
  
Then both of the demons attacked the same time but before they got even a few steps forward they were stopped. Michelle had threw her right hand forward with the palm up and a gigantic stream of fire came flying out engulfing one of the demons and incinerate them into nothing. While Bryan with a flick of his right hand upwards and a column of water submerged the demon and with a bit of control he changed the pressure of the water and crushed the demon into nothing.  
  
"Just great! Our powers don't even won't a bit on them." exclaimed Piper.  
  
"Thats why we needed the elements to help." stated Chris.  
  
"I wonder how many more of them are there." questioned Paige.  
  
"13. 12 normal ones and one leader." said Aaron.  
  
"And how do you know that?!" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Actually I don't know.....The fact just came up in my head. I must have remembered from a past life or something."  
  
"So there are 12 of them and one leader. We got rid of two and we still have 10 more to deal with." calculated John.  
  
The group started to walk inside and when they were in, there were two stairways going into different directions.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Bryan.  
  
"Looks like we're splitting up." said Michelle.  
  
"Alright then Phoebe, Chris, Aaron, Bryan you guys go that way and the rest of us will go the other way. And we just keep going until we meet up with each other again." stated Piper and the two groups went in their own direction.  
  
--------------------  
  
Phoebe's group got the the top of the stairway and into a hall, the walls were like a cave and torches were stuck to each side. When they reach the end of the hallway they ended up in another room which had another hallway. At that time two more Soulseekers just turned into the room they were in.  
  
"Who are you!" shouted one of the demons.  
  
In a quick reflex Aaron quickly swinged his left arm at them and a hurricane like wind blew through the room and send the two demons flying through the air and slammed against a wall. Then Bryan left hand grabbed Aaron's right then swinging their arms together in a full circle and thrusted their joined palms at the two demons. A bolt of lightning came flying out of their palms striking the two Soulseekers in the chest which surged through their entire body and they exploded into dust.  
  
"How did you guys do that? I thought you can only control Wind and Water." asked Phoebe confusingly.  
  
"No idea, it just came with instinct." replied Bryan.  
  
"Remember the Book of Shadows saying that together Wind and Water created storms to bring life. That is just one of the other powers that have when they join together, the power of storms." explained Chris.  
  
After the quick talk they continued their way.  
  
--------------------  
  
Like Phoebe's group, Piper's group when they reached the top of the stairs they too headed down a hallway and into a room.  
  
Just like with Phoebe's group, two demons walked around the corner of the hall that was connected to the room they were in.  
  
"Oh look its another welcoming commitee." putted Paige.  
  
"Not for long." said John as he got in front of them.  
  
The element of Earth stomped his right foot on the ground and the earth beneath him started to crack open right up to the demons feet. The two demons then toppled because of the small caused earthquake and both of them plunged right into the opened earth. And immediately after they were gone John quickly used his power to close up the ground again crushing the two demon's bodies to death.  
  
"Well that takes care of those two, let go." stated John.  
  
And the group continued on their way.  
  
--------------------  
  
After going through a series of hallways, Phoebe's group came to a hallway with a room at the end with three demons, some what guarding a door.  
  
"There's three of them." Chris standing with the group at the other end of the hall.  
  
"Come on let get rid of them, so we can keep going." commented Bryan and started to walk towards the three Soulseekers and the rest followed.  
  
The three demons saw them and walked towards them.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get here!" demanded one of them.  
  
"Take a break." and Bryan as he walked, launched a blast of water at the demon throwing him back.  
  
The other two saw this and rushed forward to attack but Bryan quickly threw both his hands forward and water blasted out of them. Both demons were hit with the water assault and Aaron quickly used his powers with Bryan's, dropping the temperature of the air around the demons turning them into blocks of ice. The demon that was thrown back started to get up but Bryan launched a water attack on him as well and with Aaron, he became a block of ice too.  
  
Now standing in the room were three demon popsicles and with a power combo, Aaron and Bryan blast two of the ice demons into pieces with lightning. The last one Chris decide to have a go with it and form a quite large energy orb in his hands and launched it at the last frozen demon. The energy orb was powerful enough that when it hit the demon shattered into pieces.  
  
After that the group opened the door and walked through.  
  
--------------------  
  
Exactly like Phoebe's group, Piper's came to a hallway with three demons in a room guarding a door at the other end.  
  
"Another bunch of creepy slimes to get rid of." said Michelle.  
  
And the group walk towards the three demons. Hearing footsteps walking down the hall, the demons turned and saw the group and started to heads towards them.  
  
"What are you doing here!" demanded one of the Soulseekers.  
  
"To do some gardening." said John as he raised his right hand up and vines started to grow and wrapped itself around one of the Soulseeker's feet.  
  
Seeing one of the demons were trapped, Michelle quickly threw a hot large flame at him burning him into ashes. The other two saw this in surprise and the two elements quickly joined hands like what Aaron and Bryan did. They pointed their palms towards the ground and hot piping magma shot out of the ground beneath the two Soulseekers melting them away.  
  
"Ladies first." said John as he held open the door for the girls.  
  
--------------------  
  
Both groups some what end up in the same room at the same time and they joined up together again.  
  
"Hey guys, how did you do?" asked Paige as she walked over to the other group.  
  
"We got rid of 5 of them, how about you guys?" asked Aaron.  
  
"Same with us." replied Michelle.  
  
"So that makes 12, leaving only the leader. So do you think this is it?" asked Phoebe as she pointed toward the two large pairs of doors behind them.  
  
"Only one way to find out." and Aaron stood in front of the others and thrust both his hands forward and a wind so forceful pushed the doors opened and they slammed loudly against the walls.  
  
The group walked forward and into the room. The room was like a main throne room, it was quite large with stone pillars on each side. On the walls were torches and the floors had fire filled pots. At the end of the room was a platform which steps were needed to get up to and on the platform was a throne made for a demon. On the throne sitting was the demon leader of the Soulseekers.  
  
He looks like the others except spiked horns coming out of his shoulders, arms and legs. Two long curved horns also were on his forehead making him looking like the devil. When the doors to his throne room burst open he look towards the door to see who dares to disturb him and saw the group.  
  
He stood up and looked at the group of people carefully and studied each one until his eyes landed onto Chris.  
  
"You! How dare you, so you dare betray me! Christopher Arthus Perry." shouted the demon leader, narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
"We're here to save Wyatt, where is he!" demanded Chris.  
  
"Hmm, worried about you lover. Why don't you see for yourself." smirked the demon and pointed towards the side of the room.  
  
Everyone look to the side and saw a horrible sight. Hanging there on some sort of pole was a figure, wrapped in chains and clothes torn and he was bleeding and was covered with bruises.  
  
"You soul stealing bastard!" shouted the teen whitelighter as he ran towards his love.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" and the demon let out a stream of pitch black flaming fire from his left hand at the moving teen.  
  
Quickly Michelle got in front of the attack and fired her own flame to counter the demon's attack and both attacks started to push against each other.  
  
"So I see you got powerful magic users to help you. But that will not be enough to defeat me!" laughed out the demon.  
  
"We'll see about that. You guys go save Wyatt, we will take care of him." said Aaron and the three sisters went after Chris.  
  
"Let see how good you really are." and the demon launched another black flame out at the four teens.  
  
Immediately Bryan countered the demon's other flame with a blasting stream of water and the two opposite elements went against each other.  
  
--------------------  
  
When Chris got close to his abused boyfriend he slammed right into a invisible barrier of some sort and landed on his back. The sisters got up to him and help the fallen teen up.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Piper.  
  
"I'm fine but we have to get Wyatt." replied Chris as he turn back towards the invisible barrier.  
  
"There is some sort of barrier here, we can't get through." stated Phoebe as her hands started to feel the wall in front of them.  
  
"You will never get through that barrier of mine, except if you defeat me but that is highly unlikely." cackled the demon as he continued with his attack.  
  
"Then I will just have to try!" stated Chris and he quickly formed energy orbs in his two hands and launched them at the barrier which did nothing. He kept on launching energy orbs from each hand at the same spot hoping it will weaken it but it didn't. And after a lot of energy throwing Chris was getting tired and exhausted and fell to his knees breathing hardly.  
  
Piper tried to use her blowing up power on the wall but it didn't work as well.  
  
"Damn it! We have to get through this wall. Paige can you try orbing Wyatt to you?" asked Piper.  
  
"I could only orb objects, I never orbed people before." replied Paige.  
  
"Well then there is a first time for everything. We need you to try doing it now."  
  
"But what if when I and if I could orb him, he loses a limb or leg!" exclaimed the youngest sister.  
  
"Just concentrate and believe you can do it."  
  
Paige just looked at Piper and nodded and faced the limp Wyatt and held out her arms and concentrated.  
  
"Wyatt! Wyatt! Wyatt!" after a few trys nothing happened.  
  
--------------------  
  
"I told them they could get through unless I was defeated." stated the demon seeing the witches attempts.  
  
After a few minutes both sides stopped their attacks.  
  
"Not bad but its time to end this." and the demon shot a black ball of fire at the four teens and Michelle quickly launched out her own ball of fire and cancelled it out. Right after the cancelation the demon launched out another at Aaron.  
  
Aaron quickly moved out of the way and dodged the attack and swinged his arm towards the demon and a wind cyclone came flying out at him. Seeing the cyclone flying towards him the demon fire a flame at the cyclone and it somehow swallows it creating now a black fire cyclone. The Soulseeker's leader quickly jumped out of the way and the cyclone hit the steps that lead to the platform.  
  
John then stomped the ground and rubble bursted from the ground in a trail towards the demon which the demon dodges again and his throne got hit and it toppled over.  
  
"Enough playing around!" and the demon stood before them and with both hands fired an intense force of black flaming fire at the four elements.  
  
Quickly Michelle and Bryan stood close to one another and both launched out their own elemental attacks and countered the flames, pushing against them. The demon increased his power and the black fire started to over power fire and water elements. Earth and Wind joined in and stood beside their soulmates and let out their own elements power, Aaron with a sideways wind cyclone and John with a blast of green leaves. The two added elemental attacks equalled up the battle between the elemental teens and the demon.  
  
Seeing the equal in power the leader demon used all his power in his attack which again started to over power the other four. Seeing the only way to defeat the Soulseeker is joining their powers together in a team attack. The teens quickly stopped their attacks and joined hands with their respective partners. From Michelle's and John's joined palms shot out hot lava and from Aaron's and Bryan came lightning. The two new elemental attacks combined themselves together in a large stream of lava with lightning swirling around the outside like a spiral.  
  
The attack cuts right through the Soulseeker's black fire, engulfing his arms and hitting him in the chest and his entire body was covered with lava and lightning. He started to scream in agony as he started to melt away and being electricuted at the same time.  
  
"Arghhhhhhhhhh! You....haven't.....seen.....the last......of meeeeee!" he gasped in breath and his body was totally gone leaving a pile of lava with electricity flowed over it. Eventually the puddle seeped into thin air and was gone.  
  
--------------------  
  
Once the last of the Soulseekers were gone the energy barrier surrounding Wyatt was gone and the group sprinted towards him.  
  
"How do we free him, we need a key." quired Michelle seeing a padlock attached to the chains binding Wyatt to the pole.  
  
"I got idea but I'm not sure it will work or not." said Paige and she held out her hands, "chains and lock!"  
  
And the chains and lock orbed into her hands seeing that the magic on the chains and lock were gone when the leader of the Soulseekers was defeated and Paige dropped them on the floor because they were quite heavy.  
  
Once the chains were gone, Wyatt fell forward and right into Chris's arms and Chris held his boyfriend back a bit.  
  
"Wyatt, Wyatt! Are you okay!? It me, Chris!" coaxed the teen.  
  
Wyatt slowly came to and lifted his head up and looked around him.  
  
"Hey mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige." Wyatt smiled faintly as he looked at each of his family members.   
  
"Hey Wyatt." said Piper as she knelt down beside her future son and smiled at him.  
  
He had the exact same features as baby Wyatt with the same hair and eye color. By the looks of it he was at least a inch shorter than Chris and a body build similar to Chris as well.  
  
When his eyes settled on Chris he grinned, "Hey Chris." and he went unconcious right after. His body went limp against Chris's and his head dropped against Chris's right shoulder.  
  
Chris started to panic when Wyatt went limp. He quickly turned Wyatt over onto his back with his body settled against his trying to get his love to wake up.  
  
"Wyatt! Wyatt!"  
  
Michelle went over and knelt down and checked Wyatt over since she did work in a medicine herbal shop, she could be a healer in training.  
  
"Don't worry he just unconcious but we have to get him back and heal him just in case." stated the fire elemental.  
  
"Alright lets get out of here. Even with the Soulseekers gone I still feel uneasy of this place." putted Paige as she shivered.  
  
Everyone agreed and they placed Wyatt onto Chris's back and he started to carry his finally safe boyfriend out of there. But as they were walking, they didn't see the sinister smile across Wyatt's face.  
  
--------------------  
  
Another chapter done and last chapter to go! Then of course, if I get enough good reviews like about near 30 or so then I will start a sequal. So read and review! 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The group left the main throne room of the leader of the Soulseekers, since they had defeated him and got Wyatt. They walked out the front doors of the room and started back through the long twists of hallways they had to travel through from the front entrance. After a while of walking they manage to arrive back at the room where they splitted up. Down the stairs they went and out the front where the two broken stone doors lay.  
  
They walked out of the now empty fortress and trekked through the sand covered ground, back towards the cave that they came from. When they arrived at the cave's mouth they walked in the keep on walking until they were at the portal point. The portal was a hole in thin air where they can see the attic from the other side along with Leo holding Wyatt walking around back and forth.  
  
Chris went through the mirror portal first with Wyatt still on his back, followed by the elements and finally the sisters.  
  
"You're back!" Leo said happily when he saw the three sisters along with everyone else.  
  
"Yeah we're back and believe me, I don't want to go through that again in the near future." stated John.  
  
"How's my baby, did you miss mommy." said Piper as she walked towards Leo and took baby Wyatt from his arms into her and she kiss him on the cheek and Leo on the lips.  
  
Once Piper took Wyatt from Leo, the whitelighter walked over to Chris where he was still carrying Wyatt on his back to see his son from the future. He took a good look at him and could see the resemblence between the two different age Wyatts. He also saw the condition that his future son was in and quickly was worried.  
  
"What happened?" asked Leo.  
  
"Just say that the Soulseekers like seeing pain as fun." said Bryan.  
  
"Take him downstairs and I can heal him." stated Leo and Chris orbed out followed by Leo and Piper with baby Wyatt.   
  
Paige, Phoebe and Aaron blew out the circle of candles and John and Bryan moved the mirror back where they found it. Once the candles had gone out the mirror's reflection shimmered and rippled and became normal again. After cleaning up, everyone quickly went downstairs to see if Wyatt is alright or not.  
  
--------------------  
  
The group that was up in the attic arrive back down in the living room where they rest were. When they got there Wyatt was layed down on the couch with Leo beside him about to finish healing him with Piper with baby Wyatt and Chris beside him. When the bruises and wounds were completely gone Leo stopped his healing and stood up and took deep breath. Chris then knelt down beside Wyatt and took hold of his left hand his own left hand and with his right, he smoothed back Wyatt's hair from his forehead.  
  
"So how is he?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Don't worry, he should be fine now. He is just unconcious, just let him sleep it through until he wakes up." everyone nodded and sighed in relieve that Wyatts' going to be okay.  
  
After a few moments Bryan checked the clock on the wall and was surprised seeing it was almost midnight.  
  
"Its almost midnight and its getting late, we better get going." Bryan said to everyone.  
  
"You right, we all need a good nights sleep after what happened tonight." putted Paige.  
  
Everyone agreed with her.  
  
"Well then goodnight and I'll see you at the office tomorrow, Phoebe." Aaron then walked over to where Chris was, knelt down and put his left arm around him.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. He's going to be okay, we didn't go through all that just for you to lose him. I have a feeling that you two were meant for each other." comforted the Wind element.  
  
Chris turned his head to face him and there was a smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks and thank you for helping me save him." thanked the teen whitelighter gratefully.  
  
Aaron just smiled and got up and stood by his boyfriend once more.  
  
"Goodnight then!" and Aaron waved goodbye. Out of nowhere a wind picked up at Aaron's feet and started to swirl up his body. Then the swirl of wind became a cyclone surrounding the wind element and he disappeared along with the cyclone.  
  
Everyone just stood there with their eyes in a surprise of seeing what Aaron just did. A moment later a whirl of wind start to appear and then a cyclone and Aaron reappeared back where he started.  
  
"What did I just do?" asked the now eye widen wind teen confusingly.  
  
"I think you just discovered that you can teleport." said Paige.  
  
"Teleport?"  
  
"The ability to transport yourself from one place to another with a thought just like whitelighters that can orb." explained Leo.  
  
"Oh. Hey now I can get around places quicker. Well goodnight, again." Aaron said with a grin and teleported away in a whirl of wind.  
  
"I wonder if we could do that." Bryan said amused.  
  
"One way to find out." said John.  
  
The three stood there and concentrated for a moment and they too disappeared in teleportation with John in a burst of leaves, Michelle in a blaze of flames and Bryan with water swirlling around him.  
  
Once the other elemental teens were gone Phoebe and Paige went over to a closet and pulled out a set of pillows and comforters.  
  
"You should get some rest Chris, Wyatt's going to be fine. You don't want him to worry about you now, do you?" commented Phoebe as she and Paige set the set on the sofa chair.  
  
"I won't." replied the still worried teen.  
  
Piper walked over and gave Chris an one arm hug and kissed Wyatt on the forehead, "Goodnight and get some sleep, alright."  
  
Chris just nodded and Piper just sighed and got up and with her husband and son, they headed upstairs. Phoebe and Paige said their goodnights as well and head upstairs to get ready for bed as well.  
  
Once everyone had gone upstairs Chris went over to the sofa chair and took one of the pillows and comforters and walked over back to Wyatt. Carefully lifting his boyfriends head he slipped the pillow under it and laid it back down. Then took the comforter and covered his boyfriend's body with it.  
  
After making sure his love was comfortable he kissed him on the lips and walked over to get the other set of sleep gear and made himself comfortable on the loveseat. After turning off the lights, he laid down with his head turned still watching Wyatt and soon he fell asleep.  
  
--------------------  
  
The next morning was Friday.....  
  
'Wyatt' woke up and looked around his surroundings seeing that he was brought to a house, so he sat up and wondered where he was. He then heard some noise coming from somewhere so he stood up and started to walk towards the sounds and he ended up in the kitchen.  
  
He looked around the kitchen and there was Chris leaning against a counter holding a mug drinking something.  
  
Hearing the door of the kitchen opening, Chris turned around to see who it was and saw his boyfriend standing there. He lowered his mug and smiled a happy grin.  
  
"Wyatt! You're awake are you okay?" asked Chris in a joyful voice.  
  
"I'm fine. Where is everyone?" asked Wyatt curiously.  
  
"Your mom and Paige went out to get something for breakfast, your dad went to see his Charges and Phoebe went to work." explained Chris and then asked, "You want anything to drink?"  
  
"Can I have some water?"  
  
"Sure." and Chris turned around and opened up the cabinet where the drinking glasses were in and took one out.  
  
Unnoticed by Chris, while he was getting a drinking glass, Wyatt had walked up right behind him. When he turned around and saw Wyatt right up in front of him, he smiled but something unexpected happened.  
  
He was stabbed in the gut.  
  
Chris's eyes widen and Wyatt took a couple of steps back and in his hand was a dagger of some sort covered with blood, Chris's blood. Chris looked down and blood was flowing out of the stab wound. He looked back up to his suppose love with glazed and hurt expressed eyes.  
  
"Why?....." Chris gasped out as he slumped back against the counter.  
  
"Because you betrayed me." said Wyatt as he walked towards the bleeding teen.  
  
"Besides, I'm not Wyatt. Well the body is Wyatt, lets just say I'm borrowing it, permanently." and he smirked at him.  
  
Chris's eyes widen in understanding and started to slide down against the counter.  
  
At that moment Piper and Paige had returned and walked right into the kitchen and stop in a gasp of the scene before them.  
  
"Wyatt! What are you doing!" shouted Piper seeing her son from the future with a blood covered dagger in his hand and Chris against a counter holding his wound.  
  
The evil Wyatt turned his and seeing the witches he swing his hand with the dagger back. Seein that Wyatt was about tothrow the dagger at them, on instinct Piper threw her hands up and use her freezing power on him and suprisingly it worked.  
  
After freezing her son, she and Paige rushed over to where Chris was, who was trying to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Chris! You're going to be okay, stay with us. LEO!!!!" Piper shouted for her husband.  
  
"Piper, what wrong?" asked Leo as he just orbed in.  
  
"It Chris, help him!"  
  
Leo saw his future son holding a blood covered dagger looking like he was about to throw it, frozen. He rushed over where the others were and saw Chris's condition and he quickly knelt down and started to heal him. Moments later, Chris was totally healed and Leo and Piper helped the teen up on to his feet.  
  
"Chris, what happened?!" asked Piper in a demanding tone.  
  
"Its Wyatt, its not really him. Its the Soulseekers' leader." explained the teen.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? We killed him remember." said Paige.  
  
"I know we did but somehow he has taken over Wyatt's body."  
  
After a moment of thinking, "Okay, Paige go find some rope and Leo go and try to sit Wyatt into a chair. Chris I want you to go over to Bryan's and get them over here and I'll call Phoebe."  
  
And everyone set off to do their things. Minutes later Chris had orbed back with Bryan, John and Michelle teleporting in behind him. The elements was surprised at the scene, Wyatt was bound to a chair with rope.  
  
"Why do you guys have Wyatt, tied to a chair?" asked Michelle.  
  
"Because hes' not Wyatt. Where is Aaron?" replied Paige who was now holding the dagger in her hand.  
  
Then a whirl of wind started to form into a cyclone and Aaron and Phoebe appeared before them.  
  
"What is this emergency and why do you have my future nephew tied to a chair?!" exclaimed Phoebe.  
  
"Because he tried to kill us, just now." said Paige.  
  
"You kidding me." stated Phoebe.  
  
"No were not, he just stabbed Chris with a dagger." showing them the dagger.  
  
"Why would he do that?" asked John confused.  
  
"Because he not Wyatt, he is the Soulseekers' leader." answered Chris.  
  
"But we destroyed him." stated Bryan.  
  
"Somehow he had taken over Wyatt's body but I'm not sure how."  
  
"Well we'll just ask him then." and Piper unfreeze Wyatt.  
  
Evil Wyatt looked around and saw everyone stand in front of him, staring and he growled at them.  
  
"Alright you, who are you and what have you done to Wyatt." demanded Paige.  
  
"Have you forgotten already? I told you, you haven't seen the last of me." Wyatt smiled evilly.  
  
"So it is you. Where is Wyatt?" said Aaron.  
  
"Right before you, his body anyways. Thanks to my soul bounding."  
  
"Soul bounding?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, soul bounding. I bounded my soul to the boy, so when I died my soul was automatically transferred to his body and I took over. I was thinking of killing you with his powers but that brat locked them away making me not able to use them." growled the Soulseeker.  
  
Piper walked over to him and grabbed hold of his shirt and started to shake him.  
  
"Listen to me you soul stealing bastard! You better let my son go right now or I will vanquish your soul stealing ass painfully!"  
  
The evil Wyatt just smirked, "I don't think so. The only way to get me out of his body is to kill me but of course you will be killing your son also." and he started to laugh.  
  
Piper let go and huffed in frustration. Paige then orbed out and a minute later, she came holding a vial.  
  
"Whats' that?" asked Michelle.  
  
"It a spirit vanquishing potion I made awhile ago. We could use this to vanquish the Soulseeker's soul spirit if we can get him out of Wyatt's body first." explained Paige.  
  
Chris walked over to the evil Wyatt and knelt down in front of him and with his right hand, he reached up and cupped his cheek with it.  
  
"Wyatt.....I know you're in there.....you have to fight him.....please Wyatt if you can hear me.....I don't want to lose you." coaxed Chris with tears in his eyes.  
  
Wyatt moved his face away from Chris's touch.  
  
"Don't waste you time, I have full control and there is not way he can heaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!" the Soulseeker screamed shaking his head and threw his head back and then it dropped forward in a slump.  
  
"Wyatt? Wyatt?" coaxed Chris.  
  
Slowly the possessed teen lift his head up and faced Chris.  
  
"Chris?" spoke the real Wyatt.  
  
Seeing the innocence in his face expression and the light in his eyes, Chris knew this was the real Wyatt.  
  
"Wyatt!" and Chris leaned up and embrace his boyfriend in a loving hug.  
  
"Chris..." Wyatt panted out in breath, "I can't...hold...him...back. He's...just...too...strong."  
  
"No, you can't let him win. You can fight him."  
  
"I...can't. You...have...to...kill...me."  
  
"No, I won't! I can't lose you!" cried out in disbelieve of what his love wants him to do.  
  
"You're not dying Wyatt, we'll find a way." said Piper who was now next to Wyatt.  
  
"We won't let him win." Leo stated determinely, who was beside Piper.  
  
"You...heard him. There....is no....other...way. I'm...sorry. I...love...you...Chris." panted out Wyatt  
  
Chris looked at him confusingly. In a quick movement Wyatt kicked Chris and Piper away from him then turned towards Paige and knocked her down. Which in turn made her drop the dagger and he quickly caught it with his feet and tossed it into the air. Before anyone could do anything he released some of his power the dagger quickly shot right down and plunged right into his chest where his heart is.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Chris screamed out.  
  
"Wyatt!" Piper and Leo screamed out as well.  
  
"You bratttt!!!", yelled out the now evil Wyatt who was back out and screamed, "Arghhh!!!!" and his head limped forward as Wyatt died.  
  
Chris quickly scrambled up to Wyatt and grabbed hold of his shoulders and started to shake him to get him to respond, while the Soulseekers' soul spirit flowed out.  
  
"Guys..." called out Aaron seeing the now ghost of the Soulseekers' leader in front of them.  
  
Quickly the sisters in anger and revenge joined hands and started to say a spell out of their heads together.  
  
"Spirit of darkness, soul of evil,  
  
We call on the power of three,  
  
To banish thee forever,  
  
And for eternity!"  
  
And Paige quickly threw the potion at the Soulseeker's soul spirit and he burned away into nothing.  
  
"Arrgghhhhh!!!!"  
  
After the last Soulseeker was finally gone the Charmed Ones quickly turned back to Chris and Wyatt who had now pulled the dagger out of Wyatt. Paige quickly untied Wyatt and his body fell forward into Chris's arms who turned his dead boyfriend's body around so Wyatt was leaning against Chris.  
  
"Wyatt, wake up. You can't leave me alone!" sobbed the teen.  
  
Piper now as well as the others had tears in their eyes and was almost crying. Then a white flash of light filled the room and everyone turned their heads and were surprised when they saw three people in sparkling white robes.  
  
"Its time." one of the figures spoke out.  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded Piper.  
  
"They are the figures of Time, Past, Present, Future." explained Leo as he recognized them.  
  
"Figures of time?"  
  
"They are the ones that brought me back. They are like housekeepers for time." spoke Leo.  
  
And everyone else just stared at the three robed figures.  
  
"What do you mean its time?" asked Leo.  
  
"It is time for the four elements to leave this world."  
  
"Leave?! What do you mean we have to leave?!" exclaimed John.  
  
"Since you regained you powers, you cannot stay here. Staying here would unbalance this world. That is why you need to come with us."  
  
The four elemental teens looked at the three time figures and Aaron then looked at Chris with Wyatt's body who was still crying. Making a decision he walked over to Chris and kneeled down beside him and wrapped an arm around him for an one arm hug.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay Chris, Wyatt's going to be okay." soothed the wind teen.  
  
Chris turned his head and looked at Aaron confusingly, his eyes all red and puffy. Aaron just smiled at him and stood up and faced the figures of time.  
  
"We'll make a deal with you." said Aaron.  
  
"A deal?" said one of the figures amusingly.  
  
"If you let us stay here on earth, bring back Wyatt back to life as well as the Elders and Whitelighters that the Titans killed, we will give you all of our powers." Aaron looked at the other elements and they nodded in understanding.  
  
"You are willing to give up you powers for a life of a mortal and the lives of dead Whitelighters?" asked another figure.  
  
"Yes we are. We have grown fond of the earth and not wishing to leave. We want to live out the rest of our lives." stated Michelle.  
  
After a few moments of silence the keepers of time nodded.  
  
"Fine, we'll agree to you arrangement but we will only take enough of your power leaving you with magic that you will be as powerful as the Charmed Ones are and a bit more."  
  
"Thank you." thanked Bryan.  
  
And the figures held out their hands and energy from the four elements started to flow out of their body and into their hands. Once they're done, the energy stopped and the four elements dropped to their knees weaken in power loss. Then one of the figure point their hand out at Wyatt and white energy flowed out and into Wyatt's body and his wound was immediately healed and Wyatt's chest started to go up and down breathing again.  
  
"Wyatt!" Chris called out in relieve and joy.  
  
Then another figure point his hand upwards and white energy shot out into the air and disappeared. A groan was heared from Wyatt as he started to come to, his face moved a bit and started to open his eyes. He opened his eyes then started to blink a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the light and then opened his eyes completely and looked around him.  
  
"It is done. We will keep your powers until the end of your lives which then we will return them to you. Now we take our leave."  
  
"Wait!" Chris stopped them.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is there anyway that we could go back my our time?" asked Chris.  
  
"I'm sorry but because of the change of the past, the future you know doesn't exist anymore. Unless you undo the past and let it take its course, you might be able to return to it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After a moment of silence the three keepers nodded farewell and with a flash of light they disappeared once again.  
  
Paige and Phoebe walked over to the four teens to help them up. They walked over to Chris who now have Wyatt on his feet with his arms still around him, holding him tight afraid he will leave him and he leaned forward and kissed Wyatt deeply.  
  
"Are you okay now, Wyatt." asked Piper as she hugged her son when they had finished kissing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, a bit sore but okay, mom." replied the alive teen.  
  
The other Charmed Ones as well as Leo gave him a hug, making sure he was okay.  
  
"Now with that over. What are we to do now?" asked Paige.  
  
"Um excuse me but who are you guys?" asked Wyatt who was looking at the four teens.  
  
"You can call us The Elementals." said John.  
  
"The Elementals?" Bryan quirked an eye brow.  
  
"If they could be called the Charmed Ones, why can't we be called The Elementals?!"  
  
Aaron just shook his head and looked at Wyatt to introduce himself.  
  
"I'm Aaron Winsor, the Wind element."  
  
"Bryan Walters, the Water element and Aaron's boyfriend." greeted Bryan and wrapped an arm around Aaron's waist.  
  
"Jonathan Birch but you can call me John, the Earth element." grinned John and did the same gesture as Bryan with Michelle.  
  
"Michelle Fao, the Fire element as well as John's girlfriend." smiled Michelle.  
  
"Its nice to meet you all. The Elements?" questioned Wyatt.  
  
"They are the ones that helped save you, I'll explain everything to you later." explained Chris and Wyatt just looked at him and nodded and laid his head against Chris's chest.  
  
"Its almost noon and Aaron and I have to get back to the office." commented Phoebe as she looked at her watch.  
  
"I have to get to my shop." added Michelle.  
  
"And don't forget the party tonight at the P3, you're all expected to come." said Piper.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be there." answered John.  
  
"Alright, Chris why don't you take Wyatt up to wash yourselves up." said Piper seeing the blood on their shirts and the wrecked clothes that Wyatt was still wearing,"and throw away your shirts and your clothes Wyatt. You can wear some of Chris's clothing until we go shopping for some for you."  
  
Chris just stood there with his arms still around Wyatt not paying any attention around them only lost in each other, he then nodded and when he was about to orb him and his boyfriend, the front door bell rang.  
  
The End!  
  
--------------------  
  
Well thats it for More Than You Can Imagine and I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. This last chapter was suppose to be up on Tuesday but the site was having some problems, I'm sure that you all are aware of. Anyways if you guys and gals want a sequal then review and tell me, as you can tell it doesn't end here. Remember to read and review, so bye for now! 


	12. Final Words

Final Word  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I want to thank you for all those who reviewed and liked 'More Than You Can Imagine'. I never knew this story would be a success. Anyway after reading the reviews and all the good comments, I decided to write a sequal. I'm working on it right now and the first chapter should be up on Friday or no sooner than Saturday, so I hope the sequal will be as good as the first. So until then bye for now!  
  
Special thanx to:  
  
goldstranger for giving all those great reviews.  
  
payl, DarkPrincessPyro99, millenium-dragon and angelgirl88 for putting this story as one of their favs.  
  
Dena for suggesting that I summit this story to the writers for 'Chamrmed' but... I doubt that will happen.  
  
So thanks to you all. 


End file.
